Inseparable
by Chocolate143
Summary: Liam broke Miley's heart. She's in tears, she thinks she's left alone with no one. She's wrong, she'll always have her adopted brother, Nick. He's always been there for her and always will be. As secrets are revealed, will their love for each other reveal too? Nily oneshot- Insperable


I dropped my phone in shock. How could he?... He said it so simply, without ease, I never loved you anyway... I burst into tears. His words echoing through my head, you act desperate, your way too needy and I never loved you anyway... You're not even pretty, the opposite in fact. Your one of the most ugliest girls I've ever seen. The only reason I dated you was through pity, no one could ever love you... And I'm tired of pretending, goodbye...

I curled up into a ball and burst into more tears. This can't be true... Now I'm really alone...

"HOW COULD YOU LIAM?!" I shouted to the heavens. 5 years we've been together, 5 years...

My door opened and Nick ran towards me. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"What's wrong Miles?" I burst into more tears and started shaking.

"I've lost him..." I cried hard into his chest. He stroked my hair.

"Shhh, it's alright sis" I shook my head and pulled away from the hug.

I looked Nick dead in the eyes. I didn't care that I probably looked like a clown with my makeup poring down my face.

"It's true isn't it?" He wiped some of my tears.

"What's true?"

"I'm needy and desperate. No one would ever love me. I'm ugly..." I burst into more tears. Nick wiped them away. I closed my eyes.

"Miles, look at me" I slowly opened my eyes.

"Do you know what I see when I look at you? The most perfect girl in the world. Your beautiful in every single way possible. You can always make someone laugh, never make them cry. You have an open heart and love for everyone. Remember when you saw me at the orphanage? I've never had a real home until you guys took me in, and that was all because of you Miley. You, an eight year old girl, saw me standing there, alone, with no friends and what did you do? You took my hand and looked into my eyes and made a promise that truly changed my life, forever. Do you remember what you said Miles?" I smiled a bit.

"You don't ever have to be afraid again, I'm never going to leave you alone. We'll grow up together, and I'll never hurt you. I swear, I'll always be here for you, forever..." Some tears ran down my cheeks. Nick caressed my cheek and I looked into his brown orbs.

"You've changed my life Miles, and not one single day goes by that I am not grateful for it. And you're just perfect." I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Nick, my life would be nothing without you" I pulled away and kissed his cheek. I saw him blush. I giggled.

"What?" He asked.

"TOMATO!" He rolled his eyes and grinned. He hit me lightly.

"Shut up..."

I heard a knock on my door. I sighed. I leant my head against Nick's shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"COME IN" I yelled. Nick smiled at me and I smiled back. I looked at the person in the doorway and my smile faded.

"GO AWAY!" Liam sighed.

"Miles I-" Nick stood up.

"Didn't you hear her? She wants you to go away!" Liam glared at him.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"But Miley can..." Liam looked back at me, I stood up.

"GO AWAY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! EVER!" Liam sighed.

"I'm sorry Miles, I was drunk-"

"And?!" Nick asked, Liam ignored him.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE LIAM! You promised you'd stop drinking... I've already been beaten up by you enough when you were drunk..." Nicks eyes widened as he looked at me.

"W-what did you say?" I sighed and took off my T-shirt.

Nick gasped and ran over and hugged me. I pulled away and smiled weakly. My stomach was covered entirely by cuts, bruises and so on...

"Damn girl, you've grown quite a bit!" Liam said licking his lips. Nick ran up to him and punched him in the face. Liam fell to the ground. I put my top back on. Nick walked up to me.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I could've helped you" I looked down.

"I understand if you hate me..." He shook his head.

"I don't hate your one bit" I looked up.

"Why not?" He sighed and grabbed my hand, leading me to my bed. We both sat down.

"Miles, there's something I need to tell you..."

"When I was younger, my parents used to beat me up. A lot. I even saw my older sister getting raped, although I never understood what they were doing to her. I've still got scars now from when they hurt me, I know how you feel Miles... Being hurt by someone you love is hard to handle..." I saw some tears run down his cheeks as they did with me. I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Nick…" He sighed and pulled away.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. Miles, you're the only person I've ever told this to in my entire life..."

"Really?" I asked softly. He nodded.

"Miles?" I looked deep into his eyes.

"Yeah Nick?" He just looked into my eyes for a second then softly pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back slowly, deepening it. He deepened it more and then pulled away. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I love you Miles"

"I love you too Nick" he kissed me again...

Later that day Nick and I were sitting on the beach, looking up at the stars. He wrapped his arm around me and I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Miles?" I looked at him.

"Yeah Nick?"

"I have something to give you." He handed me a small box. I opened it and gasped. Inside were two dog tags, one said Miley and one said Nick. Next to them there were also two promise rings, both read 'inseparable'. A few leads ran down my cheeks. Nick looked at me worried.

"What's wrong Miles?"

"I love them" he smiled and handed me the dog tag that said Nick and one of the promise rings. He slid the ring onto my finger and placed the dog tag around my neck. I smiled as he did the same with the other two.

I saw a shooting star in the sky.

"Make a wish" I said.

"I don't need to, everything I could ever dream for is right here" I smiled.

"Inseparable" he smiled back.

"Inseparable" And then he kissed me...


End file.
